The Wedding of the Century
by Allychik6
Summary: Ginny is all set to marry Harry, there's just one little problem left. And he's sitting in the back row just waiting for the words If anyone knows of a reason these two should not be wedd... This is the wedding of the century...or so everyone thought.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back again! Three exams done, one paper, one exam to go! Yay!**

**Okay, this is a two shot, maybe three...But there will definately be a second chapter. If you really want a third, know that it will probably be a bit of a continuation of this chapter, and I'm not sure what to include. I have this image of the twins hurling cake everywhere, but that's not too much to go on.**

The Wedding of the Century

By Luna Lovegood

I have sworn to write nothing but the truth in this column, my dear readers. It has been my goal to educate the masses as to the true happenings in the world at large. Although many of you doubt the validity of that statement and have sent me numerous letters to inform me of such, know that there will be no mention of flobergibits, of herrin hounds, or of yellow duckwads. Take comfort in the fact that every word in this article is nothing but the truth, no matter how incredulous it might seem.

By now I am sure that all of you have heard of the wedding of one Harry Potter and to a one Ginevra Weasley. The engagement of the two was made quite public since its inception. You may also be wondering how such a junior (an in some opinions lesser) reporter landed such a big event particularly when so many "better" reporters were given leave to cover every moment of the engagement. Well, the answer is quite simple; I was the only one invited. And the security was very tight.

There will be no mention of who wore what or who was seen speaking to whom or what food was served. Flowers are unimportant, and the Dress will not be mentioned. Though I am sure some of you are pouting unhappily, there are bigger and more important things to be covered here. The actual events of the wedding will stun, amuse, and perhaps horrify you. Truth is stranger then fiction, my readers, remember that as you read this article. Truth is stranger then fiction.

It is not everyday that a celebrity is wed, and not everyday that such an expensive wedding held. But let me tell you, that every bride is the same, no matter how rich or famous, no matter how poor and unknown. The day started as it does for every bride, with a strong case of nerves (I know, I was the maid of honor). On this most glorious day, she, Ginevra Weasley, was of course worried that something would go wrong, which, I must say, happens at every wedding and is quite natural.

In retrospect, it was perhaps, not the best idea to hold the ceremony in the same room as the reception. Oh, it seems like an excellent idea, until you hear the rest of the long chain of events that end with most of the guests being covered in cake. Ginny looked positively wonderful as she walked down the aisle towards her intended. This day is the best day of any bride's life, so of course she will never look better. Note, I said wonderful, not radiant (the most common description of brides), and I do this with reason. Not many people know Ginny well enough to have noticed her distress. In fact, I would say there are only really two of us who might have noticed the lack of crow's feet by her eyes. To everyone else, she looked the happiest bride to ever walk down the aisle. Only two of us could have suspected that certain events were about to take place.

Harry, on the other hand, was genuinely elated, the poor guy. His face one giant extension of a smile, and he I'm sure someone had to glue him to the floor to keep him from running to Ginny's side. It was most disgustingly adoreable.

Having said all of that thought, it is possible that no one looked happier then Mrs. Molly Weasley. It is common knowledge that her greatest goal in life is to see all of her children happily married, and now her youngest and only daughter was finally joining the ranks of the rest of her children. And if that is her goal, Molly's greatest desire is more grandchildren, ever more and more. Surely, her hope with this newest merger was to add to her already motley collection of grandchildren. Perhaps that desire will be assuaged even though her daughter did not marry the Boy-Who-Lived.

Ah, and now we have reached the crux and title of this article. Ginevra Weasley did not marry Harry Potter. So then how can this article be about the wedding of the century I am sure you are all asking. Let us go back to the ceremony that didn't happen to understand the ceremony that did.

Ginny reached the front of the room, and her father gave her away to Harry. It was hard to tell, but I believe there were tears in Arthur Weasley's eyes as he released his daughter. The two of them stood before the magistrate, a more perfect sight nearly impossible to find. We all listened intently to the words spoken, the way the magistrate described the bond of marriage. And then he reached those words both dreaded and required in every ceremony, "If anyone should know of any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now of forever hold your peace." Let me just say that if this were a muggle wedding, that very line would have been skipped and disaster averted.

We all held our breath as, at the very back of the room, a man stood up. Immediately I recognized him as the one controversial guest that had been invited. He was one of the very few children of Slytherin who managed to escape the horrors of the Second War. There was a gasp of horror that resounded throughout the room.

Blaise Zabini opened his mouth and spoke. "Stop this foolishness, Ginny. Just stop." That was it, no explanation, no reason. Just stop. Everyone turned to Ginny, breath still held in, and waited for her response.

Now, as you can imagine, most of the room was filled with confusion. Why had such a person been invited? What was he speaking of? What would Ginny do? Would she have him thrown out? As I was standing so close to Ginny, I could see her bite her lip and her cheeks blush.

Harry, being the gallant man he has always been, jumped forward to defend her. "Get out of here, Zabini. You're not wanted." But of course he was, why else would Ginny have sent him an invitation? Why else would he have come?

And once again, to the surprise of all, Blaise Zabini quietly walked to the door. Everyone let out baited breath as he passed the various tables on his way to the exit. Ginny and Harry turned back to the magistrate, deliberately ignoring his presence. But I watched him the whole time, waiting to see if he might turn back and perhaps force Ginny from the alter as I so desperately wanted to. Only I saw that Zabini did not open the door, that the handle had already turned before he could touch it.

Draco Malfoy. The name that immediately starts an argument. Good or bad? Which side was he on or was he simply looking out for number one? Only a handful could tell you, and of course they aren't talking. Many people still hold to the claim that it was a mistake that he was allowed into the Order, even though it was only through his information that we won.

"Am I too late?" Malfoy asked Zabini. "Had some trouble with security."

"She hasn't said 'I do' yet, mate." Zabini clapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck."

Malfoy walked to the exact center of the room, about twenty feet from the alter, and stopped. He paused and surveyed the room before fixing his gaze on Ginevra. He did not move once from that postion for the duration of the ceremony and the events that followed. Through the throwing of cake and flowers, through the stream of curses and heated words, through the hatred of many Ginny/Harry fans, he stood and endured it all.

"You can't marry him, Ginny."

She turned to glare at him, one hand shoved angrily on her hip which jutted out in the traditional furious manner. "And why not?"

"Because you are already married." He replied in a tired voice.

With an angry swish, Ginny turned back to the magistrate. "Please continue." He looked at her oddly. Harry didn't know what to do. "Just ignore him," Ginny waved absently at Malfoy. "He's not in his right mind."

"Don't you ignore me, Ginevra Ann," Draco Malfoy paused for dramatic effect. "Malfoy."

I could see that this was not going to end well, no matter how it ended. "You're the one who wanted to separate after the War ended. You're the one who wanted to keep our marriage a secret, even though there was no reason to do so. You're the one who wouldn't speak to me! Don't tell me what to do!" I have never seen her so livid before. She turned back to the Priest and nodded at him to continue.

"You don't love him, Ginny. This whole wedding is just to try and get back at me."

Going out on a limb there, you might think, and by the desperate way he stared at Ginny, he clear thought it was a leap as well.

"Damn straight, it is." Her voice warbled there at the end, and she swiped the back of her hand across her eyes, smearing the make-up. "Why did you leave? Why didn't you answer my letters? Why?"

He took a deep breath to fortify himself against the coming words. "I didn't want my reputation to damage you. I was trying to protect you, you fool."

"And you call me the fool." She sniffed. "Then why did you come? Why not just let me marry Harry? Why are you here?"

"Because…because my life is empty without you. Because I don't want to lose you so completely. Because you're my wife, damn it!"

I believe that outcry is the closest Draco Malfoy has ever come to mentioning the L-word in public. He is a man not known for his tenderheartedness or warm, caring smile. But he is still a man with a red blooded heart beating beneath that icy exposure.

Ginny handed me her bouquet, and by handed I mean thrust, and the walked back down the aisle. She stopped and put her hand over Malfoy's heart, her other hand clutched around his wrist. I have no explanation for this action, as even I do not know everything. But I would surmise that it symbolized something very important that was just between the two of them.

As one might be wondering, Ginevra Weasley and Draconis Malfoy were indeed united in holy matrimony on the nineteenth of April during the third year of the Second War. It was indeed a proper wedding with all the required vows, a magistrate, and two witnesses. I shall detail that wedding in my next column.

This is indeed a true account of the events that took place on June 15, 2006. Draco and Ginny Malfoy

**Yay-ness! I think this one is fun, and I hope you think so too!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ah dear reader, owls have been pouring into the office delivering angry letters with even angrier words inside. You do not believe that I write the truth, you want the real reason the wizarding word's favorite couple is not married. You claim that I need to go have my head examined at Saint Mungo's. But I spoke truly in my last article, or did you not see the signatures at the bottom?

Ginny Weasley did indeed become Ginny Malfoy before the end of the war, before, in fact, Draco Malfoy was allowed into the Order.

It all started on dark and stormy night, as most frightening and terrible stories do. The lightening clashed through the sky, and the rain beat down in furious drops. I remember because I thought it an ill omen at the time, and tried to stop Ginny. She had received a note several weeks prior detailing information of a Death Eater attack and an address and date for a meeting. On this night, she informed only her dearest friends of her plans.

I was not pleased.

Wrapped in a dark cloak and a few defensive spells, Ginny went out into that stormy night to meet this potential benefactor. Perhaps you have guessed, dear reader, the identity of this man, but Ginny would not know for several months that her informante was in fact Draco Malfoy.

By this time they had already formed a bond, one deeper then mere friendship but not romantic enough to be called love. They had fought and laughed, hugged and sat tables apart. Whenever Ginny returned home from one of those meetings, she had a look of completion on her face. It was as if, she was just a little lost without Draco.

As the war began to grow more desperate, her information became vital to the Order and his life dangerous with each minute. At every meeting, she begged for his name, so that she might protect him better. She argued vehemently that he might join the Order. But his only response was that Harry Potter would never accept him.

Only Ginny's dearest friend could understand the sadness that overcame her in those bloody days. It was in those days that Ginny walked around on the verge of tears. No one else seemed to notice, but when she didn't have more information, then they all seemed to care. We had many a discussion on that subject.

But it always ended with one comment, "Yes, he'll come back; your love will return."

And then she would reply with just a little bit of surprise and longing, "Yes, he is my love, isn't he?"

Those were dark days at headquarters with death waiting around each hour. No one really knew which would be the last. The yelling wasn't nearly as bad as the silence. And it always seemed like it had to be one or the other.

Ginny and I went to dinner one night to escape the moroseness of the house even if we could not escape it from within ourselves. While at the pub, two men, their faces and bodies hidden in the dark cloaks, came in and Ginny inhaled sharply. I knew then I was about to meet her contact.

"Darling," The two men sat down opposite us, as if we were just waiting for them to show up. He slipped his hand into hers.

"I suppose we should give them some time alone." I said to the other man. Later I learned his name, Blaise Zabini, and we spoke of many things, mostly though, of Ginny, Draco, and the war.

I know not what they spoke of that night, only that he told her his name, there were tears from both, and Ginny did not go home with me that evening. After months of worrying over her safety with this stranger, one would think I would not let her leave with an enemy. But as I watched the two of them together, it became clear that there was nothing to be done for it.

Have you ever seen a couple who simply belonged together for no particular reason? Have you ever seen two people so perfect in their imperfections that it hurt to look at them? They love each other without reason.

Do not ask, for I do not know what they shared that evening. I do not know the events that took place or what words were shared. She did not volunteer the information, and I did not ask.

They were clever at hiding their relationship, clever at finding ways to meet, clever at being in love.

One evening Ginny went to her closest friend for help. She revealed a small ring hanging off of a necklace, a secret engagement.

And so it was that on another dark and stormy night, with the lightening filling the sky, nearly a year later, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy stood before a magistrate and became husband and wife.

The announcement was made in a small muggle newspaper in Deven. I've included a copy here.

_April 19th a Miss Ginevra Weasley married a Mr. Draco Malfoy, thereby joining both their houses and creating them anew._

As you can see, it is in accordance with all of our laws and perfectly binding. If you still require more evidence, the marriage certificate will be on display at the ministry for the next few weeks.

Luna Lovegood

**So there's part two, if anyone has some good ideas for a part three I would be delighted to hear them.**

**Thanks,**

**Allychik6**


End file.
